Lets Play Pretend
by Neroxgenesis
Summary: Lets play a game we all know, and this time will have the most dangerous outcome. fluff AkuRoku drabble nonesense


This is just a drabble I did at one am in the morning for a friend of mine, and holy shit can I tell you my back is killing me. Not cause this took any significant time to write but I've been converting a bazillion files over the course of a week and I am TIRED.

Enjoy

P.s: kingdom hearts belongs to its rightful owners (not me…I own NOTHINNNNG)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'When I look up, the sun is so blue and bright that even when I hold up my hand, even when I close my eyes, it's still much too bright.'

His eyes, much like those of the dusted reflection of pooling water keep head of themselves. Feeling the strain that's there, but he quickens his pace despite the fact that his footsteps are nothing more then those of a wandering phantom, lost to explore the world that had never been.

City lights and faulty advertisements dangle above from the buildings above, as wires and chords scatter and occasionally cross paths with one another. The city that never was, a nobodies home and a living person's oblivion, my own personal cage as well as my barrier.

Green eyes graced his figure cautiously, flicking along with every movement the other male made down the stone clad street; the bottom heals of his boots clicking against the hard ground echoing his eerie footsteps out into the atmosphere, the only other noise besides the buzzing from the street lamps.

They didn't say anything to each other, but carefully, they regarded and analyzed one another cautiously, before something caused the red head to part his lips.

"Where do you think you're going?" a silky voice slurred out as a single thin crimson colored eye brow arched up questionably. Roxas held in his need to sneer and instead let out a low scoff, sending off a bored glare in Axel's direction, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Does it really matter?" Even though he felt he knew the red head well enough, he still didn't seem to recall in time what his response would be until his own words seemed to slither their way passed his tongue and out into the open. But he knew each and every time he'd make the same mistake over again until it became dajavu in his subconscious.

"It does in my book kid," That all too familiar cocky smile smeared its way across Axel's face for what seemed the fifth time that day, and something inside Roxas' head pounded with mild aggravation.

"Don't call me kid. I don't think you would be that much older than me even if we _did_ age," He glared, his shoulders pulled back tightly in a small attempt to look more confident, his chin tilted upward by the smallest degree. Axel's eyes softened slightly at Roxas' childish act, but he knew he could show any obvious signs of amusement, since it would only succeed in irritating the blonde further.

" Mmm, well then I guess that still just about qualifies me as your elder, and as your elder you should feel obligated to do as I say," Axel wagged his finger clad in charcoal leather carefully at the boy, as if he were enlightening the boy, his hip even seemed to be jut out by the slightest amount.

"Yeah, you're my _elder_, not my _master_," The blond muttered. Dread surged through him as his crystal eyes caught sight of the smirk that revealed a portion of what was going on through Axel's head at the moment. Frantically, he had no prior interest in investigating into that any further then the obvious had presented to him.

"You know I'd be your master any day Roxy," yeah, Roxas could defiantly feel the cold shiver that rolled up the expense of his spin that when reached the top, which caused the small hairs on the back of the boys neck to stand on end.

"You know, you're lucky I can tolerate you," Roxas smiled slightly, not sure if the red head could catch the sadness that lingered behind those iris pools. He had wanted to claim something along the lines of 'loving' but being a nobody; he had to wonder if that was even possible. Could a being with no heart grasp onto such a human ideal? Was what he feeling really sadness, or just a mere simulation of what his whole self had once been blessed with?

A frown crossed Axels face, darkening something within the depts. of his gaze before he stalked over carefully to the blond who seemed to be too lost in thought to notice his approach, and even as his right gloved hand stretched out to cradled that face carefully only then did he seem to notice the liquid that had began to pool in the corners of his eyes and cascade down the length of his face before a thumb brushed them away carefully in an attempt to erase them completely.

"you know…," Roxas began, smirking up at the red head as he gently pushed the kind hand away only hold into carelessly between the two of them, never letting go as his own fingers coiled greedily, grasping onto the larger hand.

" even if we don't have hearts…," His legs tightened slowly as he stretched his way up onto tip toes, his eye lids fluttering closed as he neared the other enough so that at this point he could feel the warm breath that slipped passed cold lips.

"We can always play pretend," And with that, he connected them, basking in the glory that seemed to be his self proclaimed sin.

'The two of us have slipped free from the thin wires that bound us, one by one, borrowing strength from one another. Someday…we'll reach up to that bright dazzling sky. Our dreams are just as endless and blue.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

///Quick A.N

Heh, hope you enjoyed that. For those interested, I've thought about doing another kingdom hearts fan fiction (full length kinda thing) later revolving around a mix of modern day life and the kingdom hearts world (it sounds vague now, but I do plan on doing it) But for now, until I get a lap top in march I'll just be doing my sorry excuses of one shots.

Btw, the first and last two paragraphs are from a book I'm reading. Thought it sounded kinda neat…


End file.
